Back to December
by VallyDream
Summary: She's gone back to december. Letting herself remember everything that happened. Swasiy. Sweets/Daisy. Sweets/Whitney.


**Inspired by Taylor Swift "Back to December". Daisy is OOC, but thats how I needed her for this. People always change her personality. Bones is owned by CBS :) Robbie, Ally and Whitney are owned by me! :) Taylor Swift or someone owns the song.**

Whitney Black wouldn't say that she handled there break-up well. Yes, she did still love him which she did know and she couldn't help. She truly loved him but she didn't get a choice about if he loved her back.

Today was one of the worst cases, young girls ranging from six to ten that had, had there skin peeled off, so that they just muscle and chunks of bone.

Whitney, being the intern of rotation that day, had the fun job of looking at the poor girls skeletons. Anyways, Sweets' was now dating Daisy Wick again and Whitney was sort-of-kind-of-not-really-dating Robbie again. Actually, they weren't dating, Whitney was paying Robbie to pretend to be her boyfriend when she went to somewhere public. They were at the _Founding Fathers_ the other day and she had called Robbie for backup when she had seen Sweets and Daisy making-out.

Whitney lightly drummed her fingers along the bones, looking at the semi-circle head wound. All they knew so far is that each girl had been killed by a blunt force trauma to the head and they had been skinned. Expect, they didn't know what weapon caused the skull break.

She sighed, and twirled the tibia between her fingers; thinking about everything that was going on. She hated that _Daisy_ of all people was with her Lancey-Boo.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me, how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses, and I left them there to die." Whitney did like singing and she was just lightly singing under her breath.

Lance Sweets was calmly walking from his office along looking for Doctor Brennan, lightly humming under his breath. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was humming until he got to the end. It had been Whitney's favourite song.

So, when he heard something coming from the Bone room that reminded him of Whitney he had to go and check it out. His eyeliner-obsessed-red-and-black-headed ex-girlfriend was singing. Her voice was delicate, she was just singing under her breath.

"So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time."

Sweets was watching her from the door and Angela lightly tapped his shoulder, her mouth open to speak but his hand flew over her mouth.

'Listen'. He mouthed. Angela's mouth opened when she heard the soft singing the was floating around the Bone Room.

Angela looked over to him and mouthed back, 'Wow. She's good'.

"These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up, playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days

When fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye."

Whitney was thinking about every guy that she had ever dated when she was singing. Her first love and disappointment. Alex Marsh, blond, sport and tanned. He asked her to the prom and he tried to get into her pants. She kicked him in the balls.

Then there was Robert Daniels. She had loved Robbie with all her heart and she still remembered when he met Booth.

_"So, your Whitney's boyfriend?" He asked Robbie._

_"Yes sir." Robbie said._

_"Well, I'm Agent Seeley Booth and I'm Whitney's older brother figure. I'm a trained sniper and if you hurt her, I will find you."_

He had dumped her for Ally Smith. Then it was Lance Sweets. They were the young couple that was trying to be the sweetest thing in the world, everything cute and cuddly. The one with the wedding the would be filled with flowers, cakes and laughter. The kind of couple that had _Doctor Who_ marathons, XBox nights and baked Christmas cookies.

Then when they broke up, there was the one drunken night stand with Jack Hodgins that she would threaten Hodgins with if he didn't do something. Colin Fisher and there three night stand.

"So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time."

Hodgins and Booth were calmly walking down to the Bone lab, looking for Whitney. Angela, hearing the footsteps and chattering; she quickly and quietly walked to them, pressing her finger to her lips and singled from them to follow her.

They all looked around the conner to see Whitney calming singing under her breath. Hodgins raised his eyebrows and Angela lightly punched him in the arm.

"I miss your soft skin, your sweet smile

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand."

There was one thing on Sweets' mind. And that was if she was with Robbie, why was she missed him. Well, he knew that it was him because he remembered some of the moments from the song. The time in September when she cried for the first time. When they broke up in December. That the other day she call him up and asked if they could met in the Royal Diner. When she showed up on his door in the heavy snow with mascara trails on her cheeks.

_"Sweets?" She said as he opened the door._

_"Whitney?" Her fangs are chattering and her purple lipstick pale from the blue undercoat of her frozen lips. On any other day he would have stripped her snow soaked clothing and pressed her in a hot shower._

"This is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time, all the time..."

Whitney lightly tucked her black and red hair behind her ear and quickly turned her head when she heard sarcastic clapping. Hodgins. Angela. Booth. Sweets. And a bunch of other interns. Including Daisy.

"Crap." She said.

Sweets walked over to her and looked at her. She ducked her head and felt her hair slink over her shoulder tattoo. He lightly reached down and tilted her head up. Sweets lightly pressed a gentle kiss to he lips. The kind of kiss that you would get from a best friend. The soft, sweet kind that happen to total turn her on.

Then there was a cry of anger from Daisy and she felt herself and Sweets being ripped apart. Then a punch is swung at her face and she feels her lip split and blood trickle from her nose. Then another punch found her face and she felt her eye swell up.

"Crap!" Whitney fell back and Sweets grabbed Daisy's wrists. "Um, Daisy. I think that you should leave." Daisy frowned and Hodgins ran to Whitney's side.

"Hold your face up." He says when he holds the bridge of her nose. Daisy sunk off and Angela quickly went off to grab Cam, seeing as she is a trained doctor and all.

"My face hurts." She moans, "Hodgins, can you pretty please go and tell everyone that saw that that I'll give them fifty bucks each if they say that they saw nothing or they just go along with my story."

He quickly walked off and Angela and Cam walked in. "Oh God Miss. Black. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just tripped up." Whitney stuttered.

"But Angela said that Miss. Wick punched you in the face."

Whitney narrowed her unswelled up eye at Angela and Angela quickly said, "Oh, um... I was kidding when I said that Daisy beat her up. Daisy couldn't hurt a fly."

"So, Miss. Black. What actually happened?"

"I was examining the marks to the right fibula when I tripped over my feet. Sweets and Angela saw my fall and came to help me."

"Oh, are the bone okay?"

"Yes. The bones are in the same condition as they were before."

"Then we are getting you to a doctor. Now."

"Fine." Whitney grumbled and grabbed the hand the Sweets' was offering to her.

"Come on, lets go."

**Even if you don't like my Daisy, could you please swing me a review. There is a difference between flames and constructive comments. **

**- Val :)**


End file.
